Carl Grimes
TV Series= Carl Grimes is a main character in 's and is the deuteragonist from onward, after the death of Shane Walsh, who was the deuteragonist of , before he became the primary antagonist of Season 2 and died. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes. He made his first appearance during the show's premiere episode, " " and is one of the last original Atlanta Survivors. During the initial outbreak, Carl believed his father to be dead, so he joined Shane Walsh, along with his mother to travel to Atlanta for the refugee camp. As time goes on, he slowly becomes hardened, due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him. Overview Appearance Carl is an adolescent Caucasian male with dark brown hair and a slightly freckled face. He shares the same eye color as his father, blue. As the show progresses, he matures physically and mentally, and example of the former being the lengthening of his hair since Season One. Personality During the first season Carl is portrayed as a shy and reserved boy, commonly only striking up conversation with his parents and members of the group he feels comfortable with, such as Shane Walsh and Dale Horvath. Carl, being relatively young, is shown to often be frightened by the horrors of the world and thus looks to his parents for shelter and comfort. Carl is a kind boy who does try to comfort those closest to him when he sees them in need, such as his mother when Rick went back for Merle. Carl had also shown to have some belief in God to an extent, such as when his mother asked him to say his prayers at the CDC. During the second season Carl retains his shyness but he does develop a bolder personality and is seen to be less frightened of the world, no doubt due to the horrors he's seen. He attempts to take on a more active role, wanting to help out in the group rather than be seen as a liability. This is shown when he finds the arsenal of knives for the group and when he helps with the search for Sophia. Like kids would be at his age, he is sometimes disobedient, but shows shame and guilt when his actions negatively impact the group. After being shot, Carl becomes stricken with negative thoughts. He begins wanting to fend for himself and to prove his independence and maturity - this is shown when he accompanies the adults in gun training. After his best friend Sophia is found dead in the barn, he begins to develop a noticeably colder personality. This is shown when he says he would have put down Sophia himself or when he followed his father into the barn to watch him kill Randall. Carl also is occasionally pessimistic and rude, such as when he insults Carol. Despite this he isn't above apologizing and realizing what he says or does is wrong. After Carl indirectly causes the death of Dale he is stricken with immense guilt, thinking himself as a failure and vowing to never touch a gun again. It's not until his father talks to him privately in the barn that his confidence is restored and that Dale's death becomes a lesson; realizing that he will have to mature to survive in the new world. This lesson was driven home by his putting down of Shane. By the third season, Carl has become battle hardened from months on the road. His firearm skills have greatly improved, as well as his tactical abilities. He is rarely shy around most of the group, wich is assumed to be a result of spending months with them on the road. Despite Carl's maturity, he doesn't appear completely numb to emotion, and he does retain some of his child-like qualities, including cracking a joke now and again and his child-like crush on Beth Greene. However, after witnessing his mother's death, delivering his baby sister and taking it upon himself to put down his mother, he becomes much more serious and cold. Carl goes through a stage of depression, not speaking much unless he feels that he has to such as when he told his father to take a break and stop being the leader for a while. Despite the traumatic effect his mother's death had on Carl, it also hardened him immensely. He becomes very brave, constantly helping people and even risking his own life to save others such as when he saves Michonne outside the gates, or his father from Morgan, despite him pleainf stay back. Throughout the course of the season, Carl begins to unwind, no doubt caused from the brutality of the world with The Governor at the centre. Carl kills a surrendering boy, evidencing how cold and emotionless he has turned. Rick, frightened of what he's allowed his son to become by being a relatively inactive parent, spends more time with Carl. He and encourages him to pursue endevors such as farming. By the fourth season Carl has become much more relaxed, and accepts the fact that there is more to life than survival. Rick has taken his father-role more seriously. It is shown he has become more harsh twords Carl, but we are assured this is for his wellbeing. Carl understands what his father is trying to do for him and actually tries to honour his father's wishes by trying to be a kid again. Of course, he finds this difficult, no doubt because of the horrors he's seen and the things he has done. Despite his more acceptive and relaxed personality, he still retains his more serious and realistic view-point on the world, such as when he chastised Lizzie for naming the walkers and believing they're not that different from living people. Carl's maturity and ultimately his worthiness earned him back his gun, which he accepted honourably, Rick obviously confident in Carl's ability to use the weapon. Despite Carl being young, he is not afraid to call out his seniors when he thinks they are doing something wrong or illogical. This is shown when he tells Hershel that he's not going to let him go into the Woods alone or when he tells Rick that he should let Carol teach the other kids how to defend themselves. Throughout the course of the first half Carl gradually becomes more integrated into the defence of the prison, even fighting beside his father to stop a horde of walkers. By the prison's fall, Carl appears to be shaken up no doubt due to the loss of the Prison, Hershel and presumed loss of his sister. Episode Appearances Gallery Walking-Dead-Carl.jpg|Carl as he appears in Season 1. carlseason2.jpg|Carl as he appears in Season 2. Season-3-Cast-Portraits-the-walking-dead-32178618-749-1000.jpg|Carl as he appears in Season 3. TWD-Cast-S4-Carl-590x375.jpg|Carl as he appears in Season 4. External Link |-|Comic Series= Carl Grimes is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of ' and the deuteragonist of the story. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes and brother or half-brother of Judith. He joined Shane, along with his mother, to travel to Atlanta, Georgia for the refugee camp, and is one of the last original Atlanta survivors. As time goes on, he slowly becomes hardened, due to the severe loss of life around him. Characteristics and Role Carl is a pre-adolescent male Caucasian with black hair and brown eyes. He shares the same hair color with his mother; as the series progresses, he matures physically and grows out his hair. Carl loses his eye, after he was accidentally shot by Douglas Monroe. He used bandages for quite a while and now uses his hair to cover up the missing eye and wound. At the beginning of the series, Carl was a normal 7-year-old kid, playing with dirt and things alike. He seems to have a better notion of what's going on with the world, as he wanted to learn how to use a gun, much to his mother's displeasure. Carl matured pretty quickly when he saw Shane trying to murder his father, and shot in the neck. He would remember this occasion several times in the future, but, still thinks Shane was a "bad man". After losing his mother and little sister at The Prison, Carl matures greatly, taking care of an unconscious Rick and fending off zombies all by himself. He turns into a battle-hardened child soldier, fully aware of the dangers of the new world. In Alexandria, he believes all the residents are being stupid, pretending everything's normal and there is nothing to worry about. After being shot and losing much of his recent memory, Carl regains some of his old-self, but, still retains a colder personality due the apocalypse. Trivia *As of "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Carl is one of the three remaining characters that appeared in the very first episode of the series, along with Rick Grimes and Morgan Jones. **Also, as of "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Carl is one of the five remaining characters introduced in Season 1, the others being Rick, Morgan, Carol Peletier, and Daryl Dixon. *Carl holds the third most appearances in the TV Series, behind his father Rick and Daryl. *In the Comic Series, Carl was 7-years-old at the beginning of the series, but in the TV Series, he started off much older than his Comic counterpart, being 12-years-old at the beginning of the series. *Carl is the first character in the Comic Series to kill a living person (Shane). *Carl is the youngest character in both the Comic Series and TV Series to drive a vehicle. External Link Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Lead Males Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martyr Category:Male Damsels Category:Leaders Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Unwanted Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Vengeful Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Victims Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes